<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sketch me like one of your dancers by andthelightbulbclicks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110603">sketch me like one of your dancers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthelightbulbclicks/pseuds/andthelightbulbclicks'>andthelightbulbclicks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dancing with the Stars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Strictly Come Dancing Fusion, Ballroom Dancing, Bellarke Big Bang, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthelightbulbclicks/pseuds/andthelightbulbclicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Up and coming artist Clarke Griffin lands a spot on the new celebrity dancing reality show <i>Dance, Dance Arkadia</i> as one of the head costume designers. She’s excited to get started on her first real gig as an artist and challenge herself creatively, but ends up finding herself feuding with professional ballroom dancer Bellamy Blake more than anything else.</p><p>The minute Bellamy finds out Clarke’s connections to the judges and executive producer, his opinion on her as a spoiled princess who gets it all handed to her is set, and he happily goes toe to toe with her every chance he gets over everything from her costume designing to his “extracurricular activities” with his celebrity partner.</p><p>But as the show continues to be renewed for season after season, and Bellamy and Clarke continue to return for each one, their tumultuous relationship turns into something that quite possibly looks like friendship, or maybe even something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bellarke Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dance, Dance Arkadia Series Premiere Promo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!</p><p>This is my contribution for the <a href="https://bellarkebigbang.tumblr.com/">Bellarke Big Bang 2020</a>! (Thanks to <a href="https://catastrophic-chloe.tumblr.com/">Chloe</a> for hosting such a fun event!!)</p><p><a href="https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/">Miranda</a> has made some absolutely <i>incredible</i> art pieces for this story, all of which I'm so excited for everyone to see. This is the first piece, which is THE PERFECT intro to this story and I <i>had</i> to place it here for all to enjoy and admire like I have been doing NONSTOP 😍</p><p>Please take a moment to take a look before heading into the next chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Miranda, thank you for your infinite patience and amazing creativity! You have been the best partner to work with!! 💜</p><p>The first part of the story starts with the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet the Cast and Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This marks the start of our journey into the world of ballroom dancing and celebrities! Every chapter following this one will be focused on one of the seven seasons of Dance, Dance Arkadia!</p><p>(7 seasons of the 100... 7 seasons of Dance, Dance Arkadia... *wink wink*)</p><p>((And yes, title is a play on the infamous Titanic quote..))</p><p>ENJOY :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke finds herself standing on a dance floor, smack in the middle of a studio, listening to the hustle and bustle of a crew filtering around the back of a stage she’s looking at for the first time.</p><p>For all the sound coming from backstage, the room is eerily empty of anyone in sight, all of the audience seats surrounding the stage empty, the screens backlighting the stage playing through a loop of the <em>Dance, Dance Arkadia</em> logo that’d been released when marketing had started advertising a few months back.</p><p>She takes it all in, hiking her bag full of sketchbooks, pencils, and sewing tools higher on her shoulder as she allows herself a slow turn to take in what is hopefully going to be the kick start to her career. Once she’s facing the flashing screens again, she closes her eyes and inhales a calming breath, allowing her nerves to subside before she forces herself to follow the direction of the sounds of the crew.</p><p>“I thought maybe you’d decided to abandon me,” a voice calls from somewhere above her. The voice echoes in the empty studio, catching her attention immediately as she lifts her head to find Wells leaning against the rail of the second floor of seats. She can see his smile is bright even from where she stands.</p><p>“And leave you to handle your father’s latest crazy idea all on your own?” She quips back, aiming for a smirk that almost instantly turns into a smile as Wells knocks his head back on a laugh. She watches him race down a flight of stairs to the left of the stage that Clarke can hardly take a chance to notice before Wells is barreling into her, wrapping her up in his arms in one of his signature bear hugs and twirling her around in the air. </p><p>She erupts in laughter at Wells’s pure delight, can feel the echo of it in her bones as she holds on to him tighter when he places her back on the wooden flooring.</p><p>She’s <em>missed </em>him.</p><p>With Wells competing professionally in dancing competitions all around the world, and Clarke finishing her masters in design at Ark Institute of Design in New York, it’s been a rare occasion that they’ve been in the same vicinity to not need video chat and text messages to keep in touch.</p><p>That’s why, she thinks, she was so willing to help with Thelonius’s newest grand idea – a celebrity dance competition.</p><p>The idea is ludicrous when she truly thinks about it – professional dancers pairing up with well-known celebrities in a reality competition for the nation to spectate.</p><p>But it’s giving Clarke the opportunity to establish herself as an artist, to step out of the shadow of the infamous Abigail Griffin, fashion designer to the best dressed at any award ceremony worth going to, and that’s all Clarke can truly ask for. </p><p>Yes, the idea may be crazy, but she’ll take crazy if it lets her best friend be in the same location as her for more than a week while working to make a name for herself.</p><p>“How was your flight?” Wells asks after he finally relents and lets her go in order to take a look at her.</p><p>“Not too bad for a cross country flight. Navigating LAX was the worst.” Clarke shrugs her shoulder, her bag starting to weigh her down. Wells notices immediately, because of course he does, reaching out to take her bag from her and swing it over his own shoulder, wrapping his free arm around her to steer her toward where she can still hear the hustle and bustle of the crew. </p><p>“Well then let’s get you settled in and introduce you to everyone.”</p>
<hr/><p>Wells has been a professional ballroom dancer for practically his entire life, and Clarke has been his biggest supporter from the start.</p><p>Wells would spend his weekends at competitions, and Clarke would beg her mom to take her to them so that she could cheer him on. And being Abby and Thelonius had been friends for years, long before Clarke lost her dad and Wells lost his mom, it was easier to do than would be expected. Clarke would spend the weeks wherever her mom was working at the moment – Paris, New York, Barcelona – they traveled the world, and always wound up where the Jahas were on the weekends.</p><p>Thelonius would regal them with his latest grand scheme television show he was aiming to produce, Abby would nod along indulgently while sneaking glances at her cellphone, Wells would dance with whoever his current partner was, and Clarke – well, Clarke took in the costumes. The color, the sequence, the fringe, the feathers. All of it was the exact opposite of what Abigail Griffin valued about her work, but Clarke loved it all. As she got older, she found herself going to Wells’s competitions on her own, bringing a sketchbook with her to try her hand at drawing some of the costumes she watched glitter and flash under the studio lights. Wells even had her start designing some of his own costumes once she started at Ark, using him as a test subject and model for her latest projects.</p><p>And now– now she’s been hired as <em>Dance, Dance Arkadia</em>’s head costume designer.</p><p>Her mother had nearly hung up on her when Clarke told her the news.</p><p>But this was where she was going to start. She was going to design the glitz and glam costumes that the nation would see for celebrities from all corners of fame yet to be announced.</p><p>The dancers too, of course, but they at least had an air of familiarity to Clarke.</p><p>Wells takes her into the back where he claims all of the magic will happen to find a group of people crowding around a couch, sitting on the floor, the cushions, and the arms.</p><p>The dancers, she thinks, as they head towards the group.</p><p>“Guys,” Wells calls, bringing everyone’s attention to them. “This is Clarke,” he announces proudly, gesturing to her with a flourish. “Clarke, this is the gang…”</p><p>She’s close enough now to realize that some of the surrounding faces actually look familiar to her from the many dancing competitions she’s gone to for Wells. Actually, she recognizes most of them.</p><p>Monty Green and Harper McIntyre are a couple who have been competing for years. They started out as friends, but their close connection gradually turned into something more.</p><p>Nathan Miller, she’s actually hung out with when she would go to the competitions. She, Wells, and Miller would people watch and gossip about the more robust dancers and spectators. He’s the only one Wells mentioned would be joining the show, only after coming to an agreement with Thelonius that same-sex partners would be considered throughout the length of the series of the show, whether it ended up being one season or many.</p><p>Emori Lee is the only one she doesn’t immediately recognize, apparently newer to the dancing scene. Clarke eyes her tattoo and finds herself already thinking of ways to accentuate it with Emori’s costuming.</p><p>John Murphy, she recognizes too, and knows for a fact that he is absolutely not a dancer.</p><p>“Murphy’s hosting the show,” Wells explains, when he sees Clarke’s eyes fall on Murphy.  She’s listened to his radio show before, so she supposes it makes sense, pulling people from all corners of the industry. She’s more so surprised that he’d be interested in a gig like this.</p><p>“I needed a change in scenery,” Murphy tells her from where he’s sprawled out on the couch, as if he can read her mind, before his interest is pulled back to Emori popping a grape into his waiting mouth. Which, she supposes that explains things a little bit more.</p><p>And then, well– then there’s the Blakes.</p><p>Or <em>Blake</em>, singular, Clarke supposes. </p><p>Octavia Blake sits on the arm of the couch they had congregated on, looking for everything like she doesn’t have a care in the world. Which truthfully, is not how Clarke remembers her, or her brother.</p><p>Clarke remembers the Blakes as the intense sibling duo that came to each competition ready to destroy the competition one sharp flick of the wrist and spin of the heel at a time. She never spoke to them, but it was clear that they lived and breathed ballroom dancing, and they let nothing get in the way of them aiming for gold week after week, and most competitions, they did.</p><p>They came to win, and win they did. They didn’t have time to make friends.</p><p>It’s a little jarring to see Octavia smile and joke with the other dancers now, but maybe that has something to do with her brother’s absence.</p><p>“Where’s Bellamy?” Wells asks with a furrowed brow after the last of the introductions have been made. </p><p>At that, Octavia rolls her eyes. “Said he had better things to do than meet a costume designer.”</p><p>At that, Clarke feels her expression sour. So the overly intense older Blake was here too, and was apparently too good to meet a crew member he’ll be working closely with.</p><p>That sounds more like the Blakes.</p><p>The awkwardness hangs in the air a second before Murphy breaks it. “More like he'd prefer to do the assistant that’s been giving him the eyes all day,” he says, Octavia shoving him in disgust at the suggestion, making gagging noises for good measure.</p><p>They all groan and laugh, bringing Clarke back from negative thoughts about Bellamy Blake as she smiles again. “Well it’s nice to meet you all,” she tells them earnestly, hoping that she’ll be able to acclimate herself into the group, maybe even befriend a few of them aside from Wells and Miller. She’ll be collaborating with all of them now that live airings of the show will be starting within the next couple of weeks, anyways, if nothing else.</p><p>Thelonius really must have collaborated with Wells on who to hire as the dancing pros, and Wells clearly took it as an opportunity to vouch for the dancing friends and colleagues he’s made over the years.</p><p>“I’m not sure what the ballroom world is going to do now that Wells convinced you all to join the show.”</p><p>“Careful what you say,” Wells teases, “they may be running back after they meet their celebrity partners tomorrow. Dad says he’s gotten the best, but his opinion tends to be skewed.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harper adds while standing from her seat. “Dancing is one thing, but teaching ballroom to people who’ve never done it before is a whole other story.”</p><p>“And with cameras following our every move?” Emori adds, scrunching her nose at the thought.</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Clarke asks, feeling a wave anxiety hit her. She hadn’t realized how quickly things would be moving once she arrived. Her only saving grace seems to be that she’ll be able to avoid the limelight, unlike the rest of them.</p><p>Still, Wells nods to her simple question, oblivious to her slight mental spiral. “We film the first meets tomorrow, and then its training for the next three weeks until the live premiere, cameras rolling the entire time. But that’ll give you time to work on getting measurements and a feel for the couples and their style. Speaking of,” he gestures to her bag still on his shoulder, “let’s get you to your new sanctuary. Jackson nearly cried when he saw it.”</p><p>Clarke nods and waves as they leave the pros (and Murphy), all talking and goofing off, no doubt enjoying their last bit of downtime before their full-time jobs as dance instructors begins.</p>
<hr/><p>Eric Jackson is Clarke’s second-in-command.</p><p>He interned under her mother, and when Thelonius asked Clarke if she had anyone in mind she would think would be interested in the job, Jackson was her first thought.</p><p>Abby nearly throttled her through the phone when she learned that Thelonius had not only stolen her daughter for reality television, but her protégée too. But Clarke and Jackson always saw eye to eye more than either of them ever did with Abby, so while she begged and pleaded for them to change their minds, she knew it was futile.</p><p>They find Jackson in the design studio, her new work home. He stops when he hears them, fabric draped over both of his arms, a feather stuck in his hair that she’s sure he doesn’t know is there. “Clarke!” He drops everything where he stands, stepping over it to wrap her in a hug. “Can you believe all of this?” He asks gleefully, eyes wide with excitement. “There’s more fabric and glitter and feathers here to create <em>hundreds </em>of outfits!”</p><p>Clarke chuckles at his eagerness, though as she quickly glances around their little designated space, she can feel her own excitement growing by the second. “We’ll be making enough of them,” she agrees. She takes in the spools of fabric, every color she could possibly imagine, tracing her hand over them gently to feel the textures against her fingertips.</p><p>Wells smiles happily as he watches her before looking down at his phone as it lights up in his hand. “My dad just texted asking for you and me to meet him near the judges table in the main studio,” he explains with a slight frown. “You okay to explore this place later?”</p><p>Clarke nods her agreement readily, even if she does want to get lost in everything this room has to offer, not about to deny the producer of the show requesting to see her, even if it is Thelonius. They leave Jackson scouring the design room with only a hint of envy on Clarke’s part, retracing their steps until they’re back where Wells had originally found her.</p><p>“Ah, Clarke!” Thelonius calls as soon as his eyes fall on her, arms already outstretched and reaching out for a hug. “I’m so thrilled that you're finally here!” </p><p>She responds back in kind, before pulling back with a smile. For as eccentric as Thelonius can be, he’s been nothing but kind to her over the years. “It’s great to be here,” she tells him, words as honest as they come. “Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity.”</p><p>“Oh nonsense!” He says with a wave of his hand. “I’ve seen what you’ve done for Wells’s competitions over the years. There isn’t anyone better for the job.”</p><p>Pride blooms in her chest at the words. Thelonius always knows how give compliments, far more easily than her mother. The only other parent-figure willing to praise her so openly being—</p><p>“Marcus?” Clarke blurts out, as her eyes drift past Thelonius to find her step-father sitting contentedly at one of the seats set behind the judges’ table, hands loosely clasped in front of him. “Wh–,” Clarke looks from Thelonius to a surprised Wells, back to Marcus to confirm he’s still there. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Hi Clarke.” Marcus smiles at her confusion, lifting his hands out to his sides. “Thelonius called in a favor,” he explains with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>That certainly throws her for a loop. Clarke knows that one of the judges is Charmaine Diyoza — a former professional ballroom dancer and choreographer — and that Thelonius would be pulling double duty as executive producer and judge based on his knowledge from years of coaching dancing competitions with Wells.</p><p>But <em>Marcus</em>?</p><p>Clarke has more dance knowledge than he does, and that’s not saying much.</p><p>He’s a charismatic talk show host, sure, so she supposes his contribution to the show has more to do with that and the celebrities than with the dancing itself, but still—</p><p>“Does <em>mom</em> know?” She can’t help but ask, knowing that between her and Jackson, they’d damn well almost gave her a heart attack.</p><p>Marcus laughs out loud at the mention of his wife, coming around the judges table to embrace his step-daughter. “Oh she certainly does,” he tells her. “She thinks we’ve all lost our minds.”</p><p>“Which I frankly don’t understand,” Thelonius says with a huff. “This show is going to be <em>big</em>. We’re getting fantastic feedback so far from our promos, and that’s before the public even knows who the celebrities are!” His voice gets louder the more he goes on. “We’ve got a hit on our hands, I can feel it!”</p><p>Clarke and Wells side eye each other, communicating what they are thinking without a single word. They’ve heard Thelonius say that before. It normally means a disaster is afoot, except this time, Clarke thinks he might actually be right. </p><p>Before Clarke can interrogate Marcus any further, music starts blasting through the studio, startling the four of them into covering their ears with their hands as they look around for the source. It cuts out no more than a second later. “Sorry!” A female voice echoes from somewhere in the shadows of the studio behind the audience seating. “Not that one Jasper!”</p><p>Almost immediately, technicolor lights start flashing around the studio, a mirror ball dropping from the ceiling to reflect the already bright lights before they blink out completely, leaving them in the initial dim lighting. “Whoops, that’s not it either!” A different, male voice calls from the opposite side of the room. </p><p>Clarke looks around in confusion as Thelonius claps his hands together happily. “Ah, perfect timing!” He says to nobody in particular. “Miss Reyes? Mr. Jordan? Will you both join us for a moment?” He calls the words out into the empty room, and sure enough, not a moment later two people she hadn’t even realized were here are walking over to their group of four. The woman has her hair tied back in a sleek ponytail, her gait a bit uneven from the brace around her leg. The man is radiating energy as he nearly bounces over to them wearing a pair of goggles on his head that leaves Clarke wondering if it’s a conscious fashion choice or for whatever he was just doing with the music and lights.</p><p>But what she’s most interested in, is how Wells has suddenly perked up, smile wide as the both of them stand there expectantly. </p><p>“Clarke,” Thelonius says, pulling her attention away from her best friend, “this is Raven Reyes and Jasper Jordan. They're the best of the best,” he can’t help but add. “Raven focuses more on the sound and Jasper does the lights, but as you can see, they mostly work jointly as the heads of the tech team. Miss Reyes, Mr. Jordan, this is Clarke Griffin. She’s heading the design department. You three are leading the backstage crew.”</p><p>Jasper nods eagerly as Raven stretches out a hand. “Nice to meet you,” Raven says matter-of-factly, but not unkindly. She sounds like she’s ready to get back to work, which Clarke can appreciate. Clarke smiles at her before shaking Jasper’s hand as well.</p><p>“Is there an issue in the studio?” Thelonius asks before Clarke can say anything.</p><p>Raven shakes her head confidently. “Not at all sir, just a wiring issue that can be easily resolved with a third set of hands.”</p><p>“I can help,” Wells blurts out from next to her, dragging everyone’s attention, including Raven’s to him. Wells looks around, flustered in a way Clarke rarely sees. “I mean, I’m around, and I’m not being followed by a film crew yet, and it’s not like I have a partner to start dancing with yet, so if you need someone to help…,” he trails off, no doubt realizing that he’s rambling. </p><p>“Weren’t you showing Clarke around?” His dad cuts in, completely oblivious to the reason for his son’s stammering offer.</p><p>“Oh I can wait here,” Clarke offers like the best friend that she is, Wells giving her a thankful smile. “I can explore around here until he’s done and then we can finish the tour.” </p><p>She’s not sure if anyone else here is fully aware of what’s going on aside from her.</p><p>“Right,” Thelonius says as he glances down at his watch. “Well Marcus and I have a scheduling meeting we have to get to, please keep me updated on any tech issues,” he addresses to Raven and Jasper. “We need everything to be absolutely perfect for the premiere in three weeks.”</p><p>They both nod as Thelonius and Marcus walk towards one of the exits, heading back towards whatever wire issue they were trying to fix, Wells giving a Clarke a grateful squeeze on her arm to catch her attention. “I’ll be quick, promise.”</p><p>“Take all the time you need,” she teases with a wink, noting how he flushes as his eyes glance back to where Raven is walking away. He just ducks his head before following after her. </p><p>“It was nice meeting you, Clarke!” Jasper calls, disappearing out one of the doors before Clarke can do anything more than wave. </p><p>And then she’s left right where she started, standing alone in the studio that will be filled with audience members, dancers, and celebrities alike in only a few weeks’ time.</p><p>She smiles, the anticipation of it all buzzing under her skin.</p><p>“Must be nice to have everything in your life handed to you on a silver platter.”</p><p>The voice startles her as much as the words themselves. They’re harsh, the tone even harsher as she turns to find none other than Bellamy Blake walking towards her from stage left, looking like he doesn’t have a single care in the world as he strides over lazily. </p><p>He’s wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, a stark contrast to any performance costume she’s ever seen him in. She hates to admit it, but the look works for him, looking like a model walking straight out of one of her mother’s photo shoots.</p><p><em>She could put anything on him— </em>her traitorous mind thinks as he eyes her up with what she thinks might be contempt.</p><p>That’s enough to focus on what he said.</p><p>“Excuse me?” She retorts, resting her hands on her hips as he stops directly in front of her, smirk locked firmly on his perfect face. </p><p>He makes it a point to take the lone step he can closer to her so that he’s towering over her, forcing her to tilt her chin slightly to keep eye contact with him. “Come on,” he says while taking in her unimpressed stance. “The only reason you’re even here is because someone got you the job, Princess.”</p><p>There’s a bitterness in his tone that Clarke refuses to react to, even as it startles her. “Well that tends to be how things work in this line of business,” she responds as calmly as she’s capable of. She knew Bellamy didn’t interact with the other dancers much, but she’s starting to see why exactly that is.</p><p>He scoffs at that, and yes, that is most definitely contempt written into every inch of his expression. “Seriously? Clarke Griffin,” he states, before raising a hand in between them. “Daughter of the renowned Abigail Griffin,” he raises his pinky finger in her face. “Close family friend of Jaha Senior,” another finger flicks up. “Best friend to Jaha Junior, step-daughter to one of the judges.” Each fact of her life warrants another raised finger until he’s waving his hand in front of her in triumph, which makes anger flare within her sharply. “You’re fresh out of school and are only here because of them.”</p><p>Clarke swats his hand out of her face at his landing blow. “Well it seems like you and your sister wouldn’t be here either without your connection to <em>Jaha Junior</em>.” She makes sure to mimic his description of Wells, even though she knows the words are just as harsh as his. But right now, she feels dignified in throwing back what he’s dishing out.</p><p>Still, she wonders if she hit too hard when his entire body stills, his face turning to stone. “We’re here because of our talent,” he spits back at her venomously, startling her into taking a step back. “You, your highness, are here because somebody pulled some royal strings.”</p><p>The words are uncalled for, honestly, he doesn’t know a single thing about her. But she still can’t stop the gasp of shock that passes her lips. </p><p>His eyes widen as the blow lands, and she thinks for a second that he’s going to apologize.</p><p>Instead, his jaw ticks as he locks it in place.</p><p>And that just pisses her off even more.</p><p>“Listen here, <em>Asshole</em>,” she says while poking a finger at his — admittedly very firm — chest. “I’m here because I’m <em>great </em>at what I do. I’ve admired the ballroom dance community since I went to Wells’s first competition and have spent years perfecting my skill to get where I am.” She’s seething at this point, continuously poking him with each point she makes. “And not that I owe you any type of explanation, but yes, my connections helped me land this job the same as your connections landed you yours, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m the best at what I do.”</p><p>Silence follows her outburst as they both stand there with their chests heaving, matching glares on both of their faces. </p><p>“Oh good, you guys met!” Wells says, walking over to them from where he had left with Raven, far enough away to apparently not register the tension between her and the worse Blake sibling.</p><p>“Actually,” Clarke manages to say in a steady voice, “we haven’t had a chance to introduce ourselves yet.” Bellamy’s face falters into wariness at her words, eyeing her as she stretches a hand out to him. “I’m Clarke Griffin. I’ll be one of the costume designers on set.”</p><p>Bellamy cautiously reaches his own hand out to take hers, almost reluctant to grip her hand as she grips it firmly. “Bellamy Blake,” he mutters curtly. “One of the dancers.”</p><p>They each look at each other with challenge in their eyes, unwilling to be the first to break the standoff. That is, until Wells does it for them.</p><p>“Awesome! So that’s pretty much everybody then, Clarke. There’s a few people who are going to be coming and going, but aside from the celebrities, that’s everyone who you’ll be seeing pretty much every day.”</p><p>Every day. She’ll be dealing with Bellamy on the regular.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>At Wells’s words, Bellamy releases her hand. She watches him take a step back, eyes on her still until he turns his attention to Wells. “You got any insight on who my partner is, Jaha?”</p><p>Wells rolls his eyes at him, as if this isn’t the first time Bellamy has asked Wells the question. “No more than the last time you asked,” Wells says. “I told you, my dad is keeping everything under wraps. I’m just as clueless as you are, no favoritism.”</p><p>At that last word, Bellamy turns back to Clarke with a raised brow and a satisfied smirk, making her blood boil all over again. “Right,” he says, taking a smooth step back, then another, until he’s walking backwards up the stage stairs. He raises his arms wide, eyes still fixed on Clarke. “No favoritism here at all,” he says loud enough for the words to echo in the empty studio.</p><p>And with that, he heads backstage, seizing the last word and leaving Clarke with half a mind to follow him and tell him where he can shove his ‘favoritism.’</p><p>“Do I even want to know what that was about?” Wells asks, attention directed at where Bellamy disappeared, yet still pulling her from her enraged stupor.</p><p>She lets out a frustrated huff, sounding almost like an angry laugh. “I know you said you didn’t hang around with him because he was so focused during competitions, but I think I have a more logical reason for it.”</p><p>“Oh?” Wells quirks an eyebrow curiously.</p><p>Clarke hums in agreement, finally tearing her eyes away from the now-empty stage. “It’s because he’s a complete and total asshole,” she decides.</p><p>Wells has the nerve to chuckle at her conclusion, shaking his head ruefully at her with a smile of amusement. “And here I thought he’d be the one you got along with. You guys seem to have more in common than you would think.”</p><p>Clarke scoffs at the thought. “I think the only thing we have in common is the fact that we’re affiliated with you.”</p><p>Wells shrugs his shoulder, apparently unconcerned with the whole thing. “Let me show you the side studios where everyone will be practicing and then you’ll have seen everything. Some of the dancers are going for lunch to celebrate their last day of freedom before the chaos of filming and celebrities starts tomorrow, we’re invited.”</p><p>Clarke winces, taking a brief moment to again appreciate that her job allows her to be fully behind-the-scenes, no cameras in sight.</p><p>And with the change of topic, she finally allows herself to shake the lingering frustration from her conversation with Bellamy.</p><p>She doesn’t care who he thinks he is, he certainly doesn’t have a clue about who she is, how hard she’s worked to get here.</p><p>So she pushes any thoughts of him from her mind, allowing for her best friend to pull her along to navigate the rest of the building. She’s already itching to get to her bag and grab her sketchbook, get lost in the design studio. She finds herself feeling her early excitement bloom to the surface once more.</p><p>There’s no time to spend any energy thinking about what one stupidly beautiful, incredibly arrogant dancer thinks about her.</p><p>She’s got a job to do, and she’s certainly not going to let Bellamy Blake get in the way of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so the fun begins :)</p><p>Update: Be sure to check out the <a href="https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/627457355142021121/artwork-for-sketch-me-like-one-of-your-dancers">🔥 magazine cover</a> Miranda made starring Miss Clarke 'Hot Costume Designer' Griffin! (It maaaay be a preview of what's to come in the future for our fave fashion designer... 😉)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out all of the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BellarkeBigBang2020/works">Bellarke Big Bang stories here on AO3</a>, and definitely take some time to check out all of the amazing artwork on Tumblr as well!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>